


Hashing out stuff (Bad title I know)

by RazeyMazey



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazeyMazey/pseuds/RazeyMazey
Summary: Don’t expect anyone to read this. Just have things to say to no one in particular that’s not my own mind I guess. My thoughts on some things. Idk.





	Hashing out stuff (Bad title I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow someone wants to read my ramblings.

Death. Yep I know it’s a cliche topic and overused. But what I think about it is everyone thinks it’s terrifying in thier own way. Even thrill seekers. Terrified to lose someone, to lose themselves, or a part of themselves. There’s many different versions of death. Suicide, cancer, car crashes, in your sleep, etc. Every way hurts someone and even you through the process. There’s also most likely always a reason or problem that caused it. Ever heard of karma? You do something good something good happens to you. You do something bad something bad happens to you. Well I also believe that if karma is a thing than there can’t be to much good or bad in the world. There has to be a balance. A criminal kills a bunch of people? They get caught. Someone helps a bunch of orphans from thier burning orphanage? They die in the fire saving everyone. This doesn’t always happen but you can’t tell me it hasn’t happened at least once. For me my thought about death is that it entices me and scares me to death. Catch the pun? Ok moving on. My brains split into two. One like a raging fire of death and destruction. The others of light and rainbows. That wants me to pull through and keep going. Like the devil and the angel on your shoulder. It’s like a sinking hole that you have no way of getting out of till you get pulled out and to the light and the end of the tunnel and you take a right at the exit sign till next time you fall down. Whoops told you I ramble! Hope you followed well.


End file.
